


Let's Have A Party

by leonheart2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason drags Liam to a party after he comes out to him as bisexual. He starts kissing a guy, and tells him to stay while he goes to the bathroom. Liam, however, ends up going back to the wrong person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have A Party

"Mason, please. Why are we doing this? I'm not old enough to be here, we barely know anyone, and I'm not gonna hook up with someone. No one's probably gonna even like me." I whined, really not liking this idea. I'd come out to Mason as bisexual just a couple of weeks ago, and he'd insisted on coming tonight. I'd eventually caved, but I was starting to get twitchy and nervous.

"Relax, it'll be fine. I'll find you somebody. Someone is bound to find you attractive. Come on, a new experience! Chill!"

"Fine, I guess, since we're here already." We entered the house, immediately swarmed by college students. Some people caught my eye, right off the bat, and I pointed them out to Mason. He nodded approvingly at one particular guy, and moved to talk to him. I watched as Mason pointed at me. The guy smiled and walked over.

"Wanna get a drink?" The guy asked me.

"Sure." I smiled at him and followed him into the kitchen. "So, what's your name?"

"Jason. Yours?" Jason had soft brown locks of curled hair, and light skin. His eyes were the colour of bark. He had a great, lopsided smile and a wonderful body.

"I-my name's Liam."

"Nice name. So, not really gonna waste any time here. You're pretty cute."

"Thanks. So are you." I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"Thanks. So, what do you do here?"

"I...I kinda don't. My friend Mason got us in. I'm in my last year of high school."

"Honest. I like it." He flashed me a winning smile, all teeth, and I felt myself swoon just a little bit.

"Well, honestly, I'm too nervous to lie." I laughed nervously a little to prove my point.

"Don't be. I won't hurt you." He placed his hand on my arm, and I tried really hard not to flinch at the contact. _This is flirting, Liam. This is how people flirt. Get used to it._ He took his hand away. "Sorry. Maybe touching isn't your thing. Let's try something else."

"Like what?"

"Kissing sound good?" My heart started to pound in my chest.

"Kissing sounds great." He grabbed my hand and led me to an unoccupied couch. I downed my drink and left the cup on a table as we swept by. He sat us down on the couch.

"You wanna move first?"

"Uh, sure." I bit my lip and leaned in. I got nervous again and pulled back, not really having an excuse. "Wait, wait, I...I haven't kissed a guy before. I-"

"It's no different from kissing a girl. I swear. It'll be fine. Mason told me you just came out as bi, right?" I nodded. "Well, that means that there must be _something_ you like about guys, right?"

"Yeah. I like-"

"You don't have to tell me. Listen, if you're this uncomfortable about it, you don't have to do it."

"No, I want to, just...let me get another drink. You want one?"

"Sure. Just a beer, thanks." I slipped back to the kitchen and downed a shot, coughing a little at the burn. I grabbed two beers, downing another shot as I left. I took the beers back to the couch, trying not to spill any. I could already feel the alcohol making me tipsy. I was quite a light drunk, and I could tell that I was already going to be feeling this one in the morning.

"Two beers."

"Why thank you, sexy." Jason said with a wink. I blushed and sat down, handing him his drink. He sipped it before putting it down. He looked at me, smiling. "Hey, you ready?"

I nodded and leaned in, closing my eyes. He did the same. Our lips connected, and it felt great. Wonderful, even. I pushed up into his lips, moving myself over so I was sitting on his lap. I felt his hands run up my back. I sighed happily, the alcohol making me a puppy, seeking touch and affection. His fingers pushed up into my hair, massaging my scalp, and I moaned into his mouth. He broke away, panting a little.

"Wow. That was amazing. How many girls have you kissed?"

I blushed. "One. Her name was Hayden. We broke up two months ago, and I've been...she was nice but, girls are...they're different." The alcohol was already slurring my speech a little, and it was making my thoughts muddled. The room was moving a little, the only stable thing the couch I was on. "Listen, list-I need-I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be...back. Don't move, 'kay?" I stumbled off, not remembering anything else from that evening.

  


**Brett's POV**

  


I was _not_ having a good time at this party. I'd been looking for a decent person to date during college, but all of these people were either sluts, straight or jerks. _Shouldn't have come to a party to look for a date._ I knew that that was sound advice from my conscience, but I'd ignored it plenty of times before, so I had no qualms about pushing the thought away. There were quite a few people here who were cute, but none of them were suitable in any other respect.

I was about to give up and go home when I saw Liam stumbling towards me. "Liam?" I whispered. _What is he doing here? He's not going to college. Why is he-oh God, what is he doing? Doesn't he realise it's me?_ My last question was answered when he whispered against my lips.

"You didn't move, Jason. It's good you didn't make me look for you." He sat back a little. "I wouldn't have been able to find you. I am _way_ too drunk." He collapsed back against my chest, laughing a little. "Can you...make the room stop spinning. It's really hard to-hey, you're taller than before. Suppose drinking milk really paid off, huh?"

"Maybe you should have tried it yourself."

He burst out laughing, and my breath caught at the sound. "You think I didn't? Once, I drank milk 'till I threw up." He kissed me, sending electricity through my body. "That was when I was ten. Mum crushed my dreams by telling me that milk didn't make your bones grow. I asked her what did." He chuckled a little. "Said 'genes'. Thought she'd meant the denim ones. They were practically glued to me for the next few months."

I smiled at him, really hoping that he'd kiss me again. "I heard somewhere that kissing makes your bones grow."

"That is such bullshit, but I'm willing to give anything a go." He kissed me again, and I felt everything in me set fire to itself. The way he was straddling my hips brought our crotches together, and I could already feel my dick hardening. I willed it to calm down, but stopped when I felt Liam just as hard. I wasn't going to take advantage of him, but the idea was really tempting.

Someone walked by us, whispering something that sounded like 'slut'. I didn't pay it any mind. I was far too busy with the hot guy on my lap. What was even better, though, was the fact that he wasn't a total ass. Sure, he got angry, but he had a softer, more caring side. We could work on the anger.

All of my thoughts were pushed to the side when he licked at the seam of my lips. I opened my mouth, and he lifted himself higher to gain better access, tongue playing with mine. I couldn't stop the moan rising in my throat, or the tingle shooting up my spine. He pulled back a little. "You taste good." He licked his lips in the most seductive way I'd ever seen, and I had to fight really hard to contain my lust.

He slipped his hand under my shirt, and my abdominal muscles clenched in surprise. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to my neck, sucking a little. "Fuck me." It took everything I had to not do just that.

Mason came by, and stopped to gape at what was happening. "What is he doing?"

"That's what I thought, but right now, I honestly don't care. But, if you don't take him away from me right now, I might have to have sex with him, and I don't think he'd appreciate that. He's drunk. Probably won't remember any of it."

"We don't have a ride, and Liam probably won't survive the wait for a taxi. Can you take us home? I mean, if you're not drunk."

I looked down at Liam. "I don't think he'll even make that. He can stay in my dorm room while I take you home. Is that okay? I'll take care of him, and I was joking about the sex."

"Alright."

"Help him off me." Mason grabbed Liam's shoulders and pulled him off my lap. Liam giggled and kissed Mason's cheek.

"I love you, man. You're the best friend ever. Jason's great. Good kisser, too. He _grows_ though. I feel like-do you think people can change how they look? 'Cause he looked a little like Scott, but then he looked like Brett. Crazy, right? Still cute, though." He giggled a little more before looking pained. "D'you think we could go home? I'm not sure I could-maybe we could teleport. Do you have a teleportation spell? I could really use one right now."

An idea popped into my head. "Sure. I've got a teleportation spell. But, for it to work, you have to wrap your arms around my neck, legs around my waist." I knelt down on the couch so he could reach, one knee on, one off so it would be easier to get up with his additional weight. I needn't have worried. When he did get on, he was surprisingly light. He had a bit of trouble with his legs, but Mason helped him, and we got there in the end. He put his head in the crook of my neck, breathing lightly on my skin.

"How long does the spell take to work? I'm tired."

"It'll take as long as it takes you to fall asleep. When you wake up, you'll be in a warm bed, okay?" I'd need to wake him up when I got back to give him some water, so I couldn't exactly tell him that he'd be back in his own room.

"Okay." I felt his eyelashes flutter against my shoulder, and I smiled at the sensation. His breathing took barely a minute to even out.

Mason and I shared pleasant conversation in the five minutes it took to get to my dorm room. I gave Mason my keys and he unlocked the door, opening it so that I could get in with Liam. I went to my bed with the intention of leaving Liam there, but he wouldn't let go. "Liam, I need you to let go of me."

"No." He whimpered.

"Mason, can you help, please?" Mason came over and gently pried Liam's arms away from around my neck. He moved on to his legs, but Liam put his arms back. After a few tries, I held Liam's hands in mine while Mason worked on his legs. Finally, Liam was completely separated from me.

"No," Liam whined again, reaching out for something to hold on to. I put a pillow in his arms, and he hugged it tight, wrapping his arms and legs around it. He moaned a little, shifting in the bed. "Cold." I put a blanket over him, and he calmed down a bit.

Mason and I left my apartment quietly and headed out to my car. The drive there was mostly silent. When we got to his house, though, Mason turned to me, very serious. "If he dies, or he gets hurt, I'm blaming you, and I'll never forgive you."

"I know. Call his parents for me? Tell him he's staying over at yours. It'll be less messy in the long run."

"Okay." He started to get out, but turned to me again. "Do you really like him?"

"Yes."

"He likes you too, just so you know. He sometimes gets into what I call the 'Brett Zone' where he won't do anything but talk about a single feature of yours for half an hour. I'd find it cute, if it wasn't so annoying. I wouldn't be surprised if I found pages of writing about your 'crystal-blue eyes' or 'soft, pink lips'. His words, not mine."

"Yeah, well, I hope he doesn't go through my room, because he will almost certainly find my writing about his 'soft blonde hair that I wish I could run my hands through all day every day' and his 'stormy blue-grey eyes I could stare into each morning without wanting to get up ever'. And yes, I have actually written those words. It's not like I had anyone to tell." I was being completely honest. I even felt myself blush a little at the thought of where I'd hidden them; in my socks drawer next to my bed.

Mason smiled and laughed. "God, you two are such dorks. You'll be happy to live together." I shot Mason a look, surprised. "What? He's told me several times since coming out that he wants to marry you."

"Bye Mason." I said quickly. He closed the door and went inside. I blushed, suddenly wanting to get home as quickly as possible...until I remembered that I still had a very drunk Liam in my bed. It suddenly clicked, then, what I'd gotten myself into. I had Liam Dunbar, my crush of three years, in my bed. Drunk, Liam, bed. Those three words repeated themselves over and over again. Then, I remembered that he was not only drunk, but a horny drunk too. The entire drive home, I heard those words, whispered huskily into my ear; 'Fuck me'.

  


I bounded up the stairs, taking them three at a time. I got some strange looks, but I didn't care. With shaking hands, I opened the door to my dorm room. Liam was still lying in my bed. _Get Liam to drink something. He'll need it. It'll lessen his hangover in the morning._ At the same time, I was thinking; _God, I'm so horny. Why can't he be sober so I can fuck him?_ For the first time that evening, I listened to the reasonable part of my brain. I went and got Liam a glass of water.

I shook him awake. "Liam? Liam, you need to drink something."

"No, no more. Sick."

"It's just water. Sit up."

He tried to, but his arms were like jelly. I pulled him up and onto my lap, leaning his back against my chest. "Come on, open your mouth." He did, and I poured some water in. He swallowed it with some hesitation. After a few moments, he opened his mouth again, and I poured some more in. We kept doing this until the glass was empty. "Do you want some more?"

"Yeah, thanks." I went and got some more, bringing a pitcher over with me as well. I pulled him back onto my lap and he relaxed, drinking more smoothly now. He had three more glasses before shaking his head. "Need to pee."

"Okay." I let him up, ready to let him go by himself, but he almost fell over. He caught himself on my knees, one hand brushing against my crotch. My cock throbbed, but I pushed all thoughts of it away.

"Wow. You're really hard. D'you want me to help?" He sank to his knees.

I tried to protest, but his hands were already around my painfully erect member. All that came out was a small sigh. I knew I shouldn't allow him to do this, but Mason had said that he liked me, and he- _this is wrong_. Reluctantly, I pulled his hands away. "Don't. You're not going to remember this, and I want our first time to be something you remember."

He whined, and tried everything he could, but I wouldn't budge. I was tempted. Oh, God, was I tempted, but I kept telling myself that it was the best thing to do. Eventually, he conceded defeat and stumbled to the bathroom. While he was there, I touched myself, and-even though I knew I shouldn't-I imagined him there, at my feet, sucking me off. I groaned, feeling my orgasm approaching quickly. I opened my eyes slightly and saw him watching with an expression of lust and awe. The expression made my orgasm hit in powerful waves, and I came on my hand.

"You could have let me." He said.

"You're drunk."

"Not really any more. The water really helped." He straddled my waist and kissed me. "I really like you, you know, Brett? You're so pretty."

"We should go to sleep. If you still want to give me a blowjob in the morning, I'll see what we can do. For now, let's sleep your drunkenness off."

He tried to protest, but I pulled him down next to me and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"G'night, Brett."

"Goodnight, Liam."

  


I woke up the next morning to a warm, wet object tightly surrounding my dick. I looked down, and was greeted with the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. Liam was inbetween my legs, head moving up and down, dick in his mouth. I moaned and his eyes flicked up to mine. His lips curled up at the corners and he dragged his tongue along the underside of my dick.

"Oh my God." I gripped his hair unintentionally. Every night when I'd had a similar dream, I usually started jerking off. But this time, it was real. Liam's lips were actually parted wide over my cock, with me inside of him. The thought of finally being able to fulfil the flip side of my dreams made my mouth water. I really wanted his cock in my mouth, just as mine was in his, but I didn't want him to stop.

Liam did this amazing thing where he swallowed and then pushed further down my shaft, making me shiver right through my body. I felt the tell-tale feeling of a building orgasm and warned Liam of its arrival. He smiled a bit again and swallowed. I got the message and let go. He swallowed all of it, and came back up to my face. He hovered over me.

"Morning." He said casually, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I found your stories. You should really hide them in a better place than your sock drawer. In any case, they really gave me some hints as to how you like to be pleasured. Either way, I think you now owe me a good morning blowjob too, don't you?"

"I think I can manage one of those. Turn over, lie on your back." Liam did as was asked of him and spread his legs wide. I swallowed as he pushed his jeans and boxers down. Man, he was _big_. Not exceptionally long, but really thick. I wasted no time, heading straight for the base. I licked the skin there, loving the taste. It was a little salty, like sweat, but also tangy, with a hint of something sour. _Sweaty oranges._ I thought with a smile. Liam moaned above me, a little too loud.

"Shh, my roommate's sleeping."

"No, you're roommate's been woken by-Liam?"

"Jason?" It hadn't clicked earlier, but Liam _had_ been calling me Jason, and my roommate's name was Jason, and he _did_ kind of look like Scott. He was gay, too. I really should have made that connection earlier.

"No way! You ditched me for _him_? And now you're letting him suck you off?" He sounded really upset. "I thought you said that you were too nervous to lie to me."

"I was. And besides, I told you not to move."

"I didn't! I waited so long for you to come back, and when I passed by another couch, you were sitting on another guy's-his-lap, making out with him."

"I thought he was you! I probably even said your name while kissing him."

"You did."

"I was drunk, Jason. So, I'm sorry I ditched you, and I'm sorry you had to find me like this, but even though you're cute, I've had a crush on Brett for four years now, so he kind of trumps you, especially when I find out that he's been crushing on me too."

"You have?" He turned to me. "You said you weren't gay."

"Wasn't a lie. I'm bisexual. You only asked if I was gay, and I really didn't like you in a romantic kind of way, didn't want to make it awkward by turning you down, so I didn't tell you."

Jason scoffed. "Are you really so self-centred that you thought I liked you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If we replayed the event, I think you'd see why I got the impression that you did."

"Fine. Let's replay the events."

I sighed. "Can you wait?" He shook his head firmly. I pulled Liam up and sat him next to me. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked, putting my hand behind Liam, leaning back on it.

"Brett. Brett Talbot." He reached his hand out in front of him, in what he clearly thought of as a Brett mannerism. It was pretty close, actually. I'd given him a forced-looking smile and leaned a little away from him, offering my hand as a barrier. I ignored his hand and leaned a little closer.

"My name's Jason. Nice to meet you." I waited a few seconds until he opened his mouth to say something before interrupting him. "I'm gay. Are you?"

"No."

"That's how it went down, or at least there abouts."

He pouted a bit before turning on his heel and leaving. Liam looked at me and giggled. "Guess I dodged a bullet there. Seems childish."

I rolled my eyes. "Shall we continue?"

"Please." Liam laid back again, and I took his dick back into my mouth, this time starting at the head. It tasted even better up here; it was like oranges still, but it was more creamy. I moaned a bit at the taste and Liam shivered under my hands. I kept going, inching down his length until its entirety was in my mouth. It was stretching my lips wide apart, and it felt so good. Tasted even better.

I moved up and down slowly, drawing out every movement. I swallowed as best I could around his cock, and he moaned far too loud. I smirked at the intention behind it. He was trying to get Jason to hear. He wanted him to be jealous, and oh boy, would he be. "Mm, Brett. Feels so good, babe."

I doubled my efforts, trying to make him really mean those words. He gasped when I took my lips to his head and then came back down in one swift motion. I did it again, and he cried out in pleasure. It seemed like he really couldn't hold it in any more. It only took another minute or so and Liam was moaning my name as he came deep in my throat.

"That was awesome. I wanna wake up to this every morning."

"Agreed."


End file.
